Adventures Through Land, Sky And Sea Itself
by Nr 755
Summary: For our friends, school was tough enough. Or that's what they thought. Watch seven close friends warp to the universe that we all love, the One Piece universe and as they set out on a journey to Raftel. AU. OC's replace the Straw-hats and set out to encounter the adventures that the straw-hats faced. Follows the same story-line with some twists and turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is an attempt at a One Piece story. I have not made this kind of story before and OC's are kind of foreign to me which makes this a bit of a challenge to write. And that's besides the point that I'm not a good writer.**

 **I will also have made up devil fruits in this story. Keep in mind that its hard coming up with something that's totally balanced so give them some time before you start complaining about them. Advice is always good though. Also, one of my fruits I found long ago on a forum that I cant remember, Ill talk more about it as the devil fruit is introduced.**

 **If you have any advice, please, do PM or review and tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I can improve on. Anything would be appreciated except for flames. Please do not flame. Its unnecessary and brings down my confidence.**

 **That being said, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Another way to start a new semester**

"Hey Mike! Get over here!" My friend called out to me. I waved and started to slowly make my way to him. That was Kieran, my best friend. We actually didn't meet until maybe 4 years ago but we were very alike and our friendship grew very quickly. He was like a brother to me and he had told me the same thing.

It was early August and we were heading to school, a new semester was beginning. The summer had been great, I had been hanging out with my friends and we had tons of fun. I was surprised that Kieran was the only one that was already here. True, I was early but still.

"Hey!" I said as I approached him.

"Hey, looking forward to school?" He asked me.

My head fell down as I sighed and shed a few fake tears.

"I just want to stay home and sleep!" I cried out to him. "School is boring anyway..."

"Though it might get interesting this term" He said. I quirked my eyebrow, motioning him to continue. "We are having 3 new teacher this semester after all."

"Huh," I said. "What subjects?" I prayed silently it was the chemistry teacher.

"English, History and your favorite subject." He finished with a smirk.

"Maths?" I said as I smiled.

"Chemistry! They finally realized she sucks!"

I pumped my fist into the air and started to dance for a bit, Kieran joined me.

"What are you guys doing?" We both turned around. Three guys were approaching us. While two of them were very typical teenagers in shorts and a t-shirt, one of them was sticking out. The person in the middle wasn't only the longest of them, he had a presence that just screamed gentleman... and British. That was James. The other two were Arman and Oskar.

"You guys look crazy." Said Oskar. Arman nodded in agreement before flicking Oskar's head to the side. "You are the wrong person to say that." He told Oskar as Oskar carefully moved away from him. We all laughed for a bit.

"How are you doing this lovely morning?" James asked as he picked out a hat from his bag and tipped his hat to us. "Ready for a fantastic learning experience?"

I sighed; "Are you really James? I expected him to come to school in a suit..."

"A gentleman is never "styled"; he exudes style, effortlessly. A gentleman dresses the appropriate way for the occasion and would be as elegant and stylish in jeans and a T-shirt as he would be in a suit." James told us as he put his hat back into his bag.

Kieran sweat-dropped; "Why do you have a hat in your bag?"

"To be able to tip it." He replies simply, as if it was as normal as having your books in the bag.

Kieran looked like he was about to say something but Arman stopped him; "Its James. Leave it at that." We all agreed.

"Have you seen the rest of our group?" Oskar asked.

"Nope." I answered. "Leo and Edward are still not here."

"They have to get here soon. Were starting in less than 10 minutes now. Arman pointed out.

"Punctuality is a virtue." James pointed out. We all sweat-dropped.

"If I wouldn't have known James since before, I would've asked if he was for real..." Kieran said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Being a British gentleman is quite a feat you know. I know that I wouldn't manage for sure."

We turned around.

"Leo!" We all exclaimed as we saw Leo walking towards us.

"Hey you guys! How you all been?" He asked. From behind him, Edward suddenly appeared. "Hiya." He said.

"Edward!" We all exclaimed.

"Leo, how was Greece? And Edward, how was The Division?"

"It was warm."

"It was awesome!" After that, Edward started rambling about how awesome the game was and we all turned away.

"Were starting soon. We should get going." Kieran pointed out.

"Indeed we are." James added, which we all ignored. We all started to walk before Leo shouted back; "C'mon Edward. Were leaving!"

"... and don't forget the graphics! Looking at the graphics is pure..." He looked around as he realized we already left. "Guys! Weren't you listening?!" He shouted as he catched up to us.

"Whats our first lesson?" I asked. Leo looked at the schedule.

"Chemistry." I shuddered in thought.

"I hope this teacher is better..." While not all of them nodded, inside they all agreed.

We were a little behind everyone else as we headed through the corridors.

"Wait everyone!" Oskar exclaimed and we all screeched to a halt.

"Look at this random door."

"Was it there before?" Arman asked. "I don't think I have seen it before."

"How about we walk inside?" Oskar said in an evil tone.

"You and your adventures..." Kieran said. We all nodded.

"C'mon … … ... ...Please!" He begged as he bowed down on his knees before us. I looked at the group, most of them shrugged. I nodded at Oskar. He silently said yes and he was soon opening the door carefully. The door opened with a creek and Oskar looked inside.

"Guys, you might want to see this." And we looked. Not because he told us to, it was because of how serious he was. He was never serious! Inside, we were all in quiet shock as we seemed to realize just that. We all looked inside and saw a rotating ball of sorts. It was humming quietly, it was almost not noticeable.

"What is this?" Arman asked. We didn't respond. Unknown to all of us I think, we all stood there for a few seconds wondering before we heard a sound, a very porcelain-like kind of sound. We turned around to face James who had his bag opened and was pouring tea into a cup which was standing on the floor. Evidently, the tea was still warm because you could still see the tea steaming.

"Its time for tea." He said as he continued to pour tea into his cup. When he was done, he looked at us again; "What can I help you with gentlemen?" As soon as he uttered those words, we all sighed and turned back to the orb, or whatever that thing was.

"What is this thing?" Arman asked once again. Oskar decided to take action as he closed in to the orb.

"Watch out, it could be dangerous!" Leo warned as Oskar got closer and closer.

Oskar decided to touch it.

…

Nothing happened at first but then he simply disappeared. We all looked around, all freaked out a bit. Then all of us started to disappear, one by one. The orb collapsed inwards and no traces were left behind of it even being there in the first place.

Poor James. He couldn't quite finish his tea, and to top it all of, he left behind his favorite straw-hat.

* * *

 _Welcome!_

 _This is your grand adventure that you are about to enfold in. Countless of adventures await, mighty battles and wonders to be seen. Your mission is to reach Raftel, if you can, that will be seen._

* * *

 **Thank you in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where are we?**

* * *

 **I'm trying out a new POV, this time 3rd person. Originally, I wanted to do one chapter each for all of the characters but this is a bit of a learning experience for me so if I like this more than 1st person, then I'll continue writing it like this. Mike is the one I had in 1st person last time. Sorry for any and all confusion.**

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Kieran said as he ruffled the sleeping Arman.

Arman muttered something about how he hated school which Kieran laughed at. He decided to let Arman go and wake up the next closest person, which happened to be James.

"Mind helping me over here, Mike" Kieran said. … Turned to Edward who was hanging on a branch on a tree. He had half of his body on one side and the rest of it one the other side, finding perfect balance and looking precisely like a weighing system. It all looked pretty hilarious to the rest who were awake. James woke up with a jolt before smiling, and trying to tip his hat, failing due to the fact that his bag was gone. He shrugged it off and stood up, looking around like he was scanning the area.

"A bit of a desolate forest, wouldn't you agree?" He said fancily as he, with a stroke of dedication, he wiped off the leaves that were stuck on his t-shirt.

Kieran looked at James incredulously but then went back to Arman who was now sucking on his thumb. Kieran sighed before lifting his head slightly and dropping it down. He finally succeeded in waking up Arman who grabbed his head in pain.

"Hey! What was that for!" He screamed at Kieran.

"You wouldn't wake up." Kieran responded before he looked at Mike who poked at Edward, making him fall down. Edward fell down but quickly got up and started to rage on Mike who scratched his head and said sorry, which seemed to anger him even more. Kieran motioned to them to meet up.

"Do any of you have any idea of what's happening." Mike asked as he got closer. They all sighed but said no nonetheless. "And do any of you know were Leo and Oskar are?" That question made everything else quiet as none of them answered. The silence hung over them a few seconds before they were disrupted by a voice.

"Guys, I'm over here!" Oskar cried out. We all turned around to see Oskar high up in a tree.

"I'm afraid. Help me down." He said.

"Huh," Arman started. "So you can be serious if you want to… That solves many unanswered questions." The group nodded quietly in agreement. Oskar turned away then looked back at them, eyes imbued in rage.

"Get me down from here!" He yelled.

"Huh," Arman started. "So you can be angry if you want to… That also solves many unanswered questions." The group nodded silently in agreement.

"Get me down from here or you'll be in a world of pain."

"Huh," Arman started. "So you can be aggressive if you want to… That also solves many unanswered questions." The group nodded silently in agreement.

Oskar gave up. "Please, get me down from here." Arman looked at the rest of the group. Kieran gave the thumbs-up to Edward.

Edward picked up a stone which was fairly large but still very light. He looked at Oskar, measured the distance.

"What are you doing?" Oskar asked.

Edward threw the stone. It hit the branch that Oskar was clinging on to. Oskar was about to yell at him until he heard a crack. His world collapsed…, if the branch was his world, I mean. He landed with a large thud but quickly got up and started to hunt Edward, which Edward responded to by running away.

"Interesting," Arman started. "That he can hunt someone down when he wants to…That solves many unanswered questions." The group nodded quietly in agreement.

"Nice change of words." Mike pointed out. Arman just snickered. "Now its just Leo who is missing." Mike added. The group sighed. Mike yelled out to Oskar and Edward to get back, which Edward happily complied to. "What should we do now?" Mike continued.

"I think we should take a visual examination and then we can continue in our endeavors of seeking Leo." James told us. Mike concluded; "So we should look around?" and he simply responded; "Why, that was exactly what I said. Glad we could come to an agreement." And that's when they disregarded James and started to make up plans.

"I'm kind of like the recon here so I can go alone." Edward said.

"You know that video games differ from real life, right?" Kieran told him. "We don't know whats going on here and the last thing that we need is someone getting lost. What if there is something here that none of us can handle?"

That statement lingered in the air for quite some time before Edward shrugged it of;

"Ill survive." He simply told Kieran. The doubt was still in Kieran, that much could be seen but he decided to drop it, probably due to Edward's willpower. "Ill go south from here." He said in the most professional tone that he could muster.

"How do you know where south is. Its not like we have a compass or anything..." Arman pointed out. Edward started to sulk before he told Arman that he would manage just fine without a compass, which we all sweat-dropped to. Oskar sweat-dropped in agreement before his head was flicked away by Arman.

"You are the wrong person to sweat-drop to that." He simply said, which to Oskar started to sulk along with Edward.

"We should divide into groups of 2 – 3 people and we should have some way to communicate in case we find something." Kieran stated matter-of-factually. We all agreed to that. "Do we all have our phones with us?" Several of us checked our pockets and several gasps could be heard.

"Our phones seem to be gone then." Kieran said as he hadn't found his phone either. "Do we have any other options?" James looked like he was about to say something but Kieran held up his finger.

"Not you. We'll see if Edward knows anything of value."

Edward raised his head as to acknowledge that they had spoken to him. "It is very simple my friends! We go our own ways and meet here again exactly at eight." The group seemed to agree but that was when Mike realized the fault in it.

"How do we know where ''Here'' is? And we have no way to know the actual time."

"Well, that's not a problem gentlemen." We looked at James expectantly. "First of all, the time is easily determined by using a sundial. And look up, the tree is easily the biggest tree around." He pointed out. The group looked up and realized that he was actually correct, this tree was reaching far above the other trees, towering over them.

"We don't know about sundials but how about we just meet up when the sun is halfway down? Then we should have enough time to get back before dark and regroup." Mike said. They all nodded in agreement. "Then that's it. What are the groups?"

"Me and Oskar." Arman said.

"I'll go with James." Mike said. Edward and Kieran thanked me silently as they didn't have to go with James now.

"We will head towards this direction." Edward said as he pointed about to the right of the group. Kieran nodded to that and they were the first two to walk away. Mike nodded to James, James bowed to Mike and they left in the opposite direction.

"I just realized." Oskar said. Arman told him to continue. "I was once good at football." He exclaimed. Arman flicked his head and they soon left as well.

* * *

 **With Edward and Kieran**

* * *

"We walked quite far now." Edward pointed out.

"Yeah… Let's sit down for a while." Kieran said as pointed towards some rocks who were placed on the ground just a bit further ahead.

"I realized that we have no water."

"Yeah. Were going to get more and more tired so we better not rush into things. For all we know, we might not find water for days to come. Food is also a problem if you think about it."

"Mhmm." Kieran agreed wholeheartedly to that statement. "Have you noticed it's not as dark as it was before." Edward looked around for a while realizing that what Kieran said was actually true. The forest was darker where they were meeting.

"Ah! Its must be due to the big tree. It was towering over everything else so that could be the reason that sunlight didn't shine through as well as here." Kieran snapped his fingers, that had to be it.

"Shall we move on? We might find something interesting of we go further on."

"Yes, lets do that."

And so they started to walk for a while.

Kieran was looking around in a curious manner while walking. This forest was nothing like the forests he had visited before. The forests he had visited before were green and lush, this forest, not so. Even though it was more light than before, it was still dark and the plants were colored in a darker shade of green, bordering gray almost. Few animals had been seen as of yet, a few rabbits had ran away from their steps.

"Look! Its an opening!" Edward suddenly exclaimed. Kieran looked forward and squinted his eyes only to realized that it was true. Light was streaming from a place where the trees seemed to die off.

The light was almost painful. Their eyes were still adjusting to the bright light as they slowed down and looked at the sights that were appearing in front of them.

"Wow, look! It is sunlight!" Edward exclaimed. Kieran nodded while smiling. They were finally out of the forest.

"And there's a breeze as well." He pointed out. The weather was great, the sun was high in the sky, there were hardly any clouds and there was a gentle breeze flowing through the landscape. What they saw consisted mostly of fields and occasional houses could be seen in the distance. The sea was also clearly visible from the place they were.

"Look, what a large sea!" Kieran pointed his fingers at the water. Edward merely nodded. "While it is beautiful, it also adds a bit of a problem here." He added. "Where we were before, the sea was far away and you couldn't see it at all." Edward looked up in surprise. He seemed to think about it for a while before he frowned.

"I don't know. But what is sure is that we aren't anywhere near school." He grinned. "But that's maybe not so bad after all, is it?" Kieran laughed loudly at that.

"Hahahah, that's true!"

* * *

 **With Arman and Oskar**

* * *

"… and don't forget that I used to score all of the time! And my dribbles used to be amazing and..."

"But you are not good at football now, are you?" Arman challenged as he interrupted Oskar. Oskar cried for a little. 'But I was once good at football…' Arman heard him mutter. Arman sighed and flicked Oskar's head to the side, to the annoyance of Oskar.

"Stop! It's not fun!" He shrieked. Arman simply snickered at that.

"We should find something soon. We have been walking for quite a while now." Arman changed the subject totally. And he was right, they had been walking for quite a while now and the forest seemed to endlessly continue. Oskar looked positively tired now and Arman was experiencing some light aching in his legs.

"But we have been walking since forever!" Oskar exclaimed as he would swing his hands around. Arman had realized throughout the years that Oskar didn't have the best attention span and it was showing clearly right now.

"You know we only have been walking for ten minutes at most as of now?" Arman as he continued to look around. Oskar sighed but kept quiet instead of pursuing the subject. The two of them miraculously managed to traverse for another 10 minutes without any sort of interruption, to which Arman happily complied to. Oskar was annoying, heck, annoying was Oskar. Hearing him quiet was nice but never the less a bit unnerving.

'I wonder if he is doing fine.' Arman thought to himself as he saw a smaller bird fly of a branch next to them. 'He isn't quiet normally, what has changed since summer. He was only quiet when his friends weren't around. That maybe means that he speaks more casually to people now. Maybe he is kind of social now?' But then he looked at Oskar who seemed to mutter short phrases, all that sounded like "Hello". Arman sweat dropped. 'But that's maybe a bit farfetched…' He thought as he shook his head in disagreement. Oskar seemed to notice this as he turned around to face Arman and simply asked:

"What?"

Arman merely sighed as he contemplated for a while for what to say but in the end just responded with a:

"Nothing. Nothing at all..."

* * *

 **With Mike and James**

* * *

"The weather is lovely, wouldn't you agree?" James said as he looked around curiously.

"We cant really see anything you know..." Mike quickly pointed out as he yawned loudly. He and Arman were always tired when going to school. James thought back at when they agreed on that 13 PM was the usual time to wake up. As the gentleman that he was, he always woke up exactly 07:55 AM and got up to breakfast that always was exactly 8 AM. He usually had eggs and bacon, and he always had tea. 'English Breakfast Tea' to be exact. Closest he got to the tea he had back in London.

"I know that, that is obvious at glance. Just trying to start a conversation. Getting a little quiet here, don't you agree?" James said as he reached for his head. "I still miss my hat. That straw-hat was given to me by a dear friend."

"Don't let that get to you. We need your expertise on…, well everything, since you know something about everything." Mike said as he turned around to face James.

"Why, thank you." James told him happily as he bowed down to Mike. Mike just gave a thumbs up and started to walk once more towards the same direction they had been moving towards.

"Can you still see the tree?" Mike asked. James turned around and squinted his eyes towards the ever so big tree in the distance.

"Yes, I can. Though it seems it is quite far away now. I think that we might have problem seeing it if we go much further." He said as he looked back at Mike. Mike merely sighed.

"Should we still move on then? Or should we continue on a different path?" Mike asked as he rubbed his chin, like he usually did when thinking deeply. James looked back at the tree and then looked onwards and then back at the tree again.

"We should try to go to our east from here." He told Mike after a quiet moment.

"Why east?" Mike asked as he looked at James expectantly.

"Because the sun always sets at east. If we go east..."

"Then we might be able to see the sun, which means that we will be out of the forest!" Mike exclaimed. James smiled happily. "Good job, James. This is why the world needs people like you."

"While I do appreciate the praise, I just did what any other gentleman would do." James pointed out. Mike sighed but still smiled and started to walk again, James closely behind him.

* * *

 **With Edward and Kieran**

* * *

"This is totally different from that murky forest that we just passed through." Kieran pointed out as they walked on the dirt road towards the ocean.

"It wasn't really murky, just dark..." Edward said as he looked at the farm that was far to the right of them. "By the way, have you seen the farms? There are many of them."

Kieran nodded. "Maybe we are far away from a city? I bet that there will be a city near the sea, or I hop so at least."

"We still got to cross that big hill ahead of us." Edward pointed out as he pointed forward towards a hill, that to them looked like the last obstacle before the ocean.

"Lets get going then!" Kieran said with glee. And they walked for a while.

"Race you to the top!" Edward suddenly exclaimed and started to sprint for all he could muster. Kieran became wide-eyed but then started to sprint as well. At the far top, Kieran arrived and laid down on the grass, as if to disrespect Edward who was still running. Edward took his time, at least according to Kieran, and when he saw Kieran in the grass, he was about to mutter something until he looked down the slope on the opposite side of the hill.

"Look!" He happily said. "There is a town!"

Kieran stood up again and looked down as well. There was a town! Kieran started to laugh and dance a little, to which Edward joined. After calming down, he scouted the sight below him.

There were many windmills, not so many houses and a harbor. It didn't look like a very interesting place…, if it wasn't for that big ship that was docked at the harbor. It had at least four sails, and it was massive. Surprisingly, one of the sails was down and had a symbol on it. It was a skull with a red band across it's left eye, and the sword that were crossed behind the skull. Kieran thought that it looked like a pirate flag.

"I don't know about you but I really want to check this out. This is becoming really interesting."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Criticism always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank johnpurnell13 for following and also Zimboobwe for reviewing. Though I bet you are one of my friends trolling, aren't you Zimboobwe?**

 **Anyways, this story is kind of slow I realized. While I want to progress with the story, I want to take my time to make sure that I get everything I want in the chapters. Those people who write chapters that are 10.000 words long will probably disagree with the pacing being fast but I don't really do long chapters so they feel kind of long for me.**

 **Bear with me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting a pirate**

* * *

 **With Kieran and Edward**

"How about we get down there and look. It might be an exhibition or something." Edward said happily as he looked at the giant ship in the distance.

"There might also be some information of what this place is and how we are going to go back to school." He said, albeit very sadly at the end. Kieran nodded sadly but they started to move on and got down into the town.

"It looks like it actually has a garden. That's so cool!" Edward exclaimed and Kieran looked. True to his words, a garden was at the back of the ship. Well, not a garden, more like a grove.

They made their way to the ship as quickly as they could. The sun was already going down slightly and they did not want to be late for the meeting with the other guys. If they got separated somehow then they maybe wouldn't be able to find the others again and in a place they didn't know, it wasn't that appetizing.

Closing in on the square, they realized that a group of people had gathered to greet whoever was on that ship. Some townsfolk were cheering, some were… not so cheery. Kieran thought about why that would be the case, it was a show after all. Why would be people be angry about a show?

"Tell us another one!" A loud voice was heard speaking. The large sailor who had spoken was large, looming above most people. He seemed to be happy by the arrival of the pirates, or whatever they were supposed to look like.

Kieran looked at the people that the sailor had spoken to. There were only two people, surrounded by the crowd. The first person he saw was peculiar. Sharp red hair and a sword that looked amazing would be the two first things that you noticed. You couldn't actually see the whole sword but the handle was huge and the blade glimmered dangerously. They both wondered if it was real or not. The second person was a tall man, maybe even taller than the sailor they had previously seen and a giant flintlock over his shoulder. Just looking at it made Edward stare in awe. They were telling some kind of story of crossing some kind of sea, the red haired pirate called it Paradise. Kieran approached someone from the crowd.

"Excuse me, who is that?" Kieran asked politely. The man started to stare at them, the question even got others people attention as they stared at him.

"Don't you know who Shanks is?!" He asked. You could easily hear that he was shocked and judging from the crowd that started to watch the conversation, they were shocked too. The red haired pirate seemed to notice this as he spoke up.

"Hey, whats going on over there?" He called out. A sailor came up to him and whispered to him which probably was something about us. Why did they whisper anyways? The red haired pirate turned to us.

"Who are you? Besides the fact that that everyone knows me around here by now, I have never seen you before. And trust me, I've been here some time now."

"We just want to know where we are. We were at school when something happened and we got here somehow. We only remember landing in that forest over there." Kieran pointed towards it to emphasize his point. "I also heard a faint whisper speaking of Raffel or something..." That was a mystery that Kieran had never solved. Edward looked confused.

"You too?" He asked and Kieran nodded before they looked at the red haired person again.

"Raftel, not Raffel. It is almost a sacred island, all the way into the Grand Line. That's where the one piece is." He seemed to ponder something before his arm was reached out.

"My name is Shanks. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

 **With the rest**

* * *

"Over here!" Mike yelled out as Oskar and Arman almost made a wrong turn for the forest again. Oskar looked beyond belief.

"FINALLY!" He screamed out before collapsing on the ground.

"I trained him for a bit but physical exercise is a bit of an unknown thing for Oskar here. No worries tho, he will get back to shape." Mike laughed at that.

"I'm sure he will!" James crouched down to offer Oskar a cup of tea, a drink that Oskar happily obliged to.

"So what is our course of actions now, gentlemen?" James asked prudently. Oskar sweat dropped slightly but was to thankful for the tea to utter something sarcastic.

"I'm going for a walk. Ill be right back!" Mike said before he started to jog towards a direction they couldn't tell.

"How does everybody exercise so much?" Oskar mumbled quietly before crying for a bit. Arman flicked his head to the side.

"Don't worry, you will get there. We just need to train you and lessen the amount of chocolate that you eat."

"Oh C'mon, I don't eat that much chocolate!" He exclaimed but saw that everyone was staring condescendingly upon him so he stopped talking. An awkward silence was forced onto the group.

"So, whats on the news?" James asked.

* * *

 **With Edward and Kieran**

* * *

"So if I'm right, Raftel is an island at the end of the Grand Line? And there is a treasure called the One Piece that the so called pirate king left behind?" Kieran asked.

"Yup, that's it!" Shanks answered as he took another sip of his sake. They were all currently sitting in the towns bar. "Makino, could you get me another one?" He asked the owner, now identified as Makino.

"On the way." She answered before she took of.

"Are you looking for it?" Edward asked.

"No, not really. I was with Roger at the time when he had it. Even if I don't know what it is and I'm curious to know, as someone who sailed the Oro Jackson, it would feel wrong to take the treasure when there are younger pirates who are seeking the treasure." He answered.

"Are pirates normal here?" Kieran asked. Shanks sighed and took the last sip from his bottle of sake.

"You are not from this world, are you?" He asked as he switched sake bottles with Makino.

"If you really are a pirate, then no. I don't think so..." Kieran said. By now, Shanks was used to this information. "You see, where we reside, pirates are mere stories that happened several hundred years ago. That is why we thought that you weren't a pirate in the first place."

Shanks nodded slowly. "By now, I guessed that much. But I still have no clue to what the reason is for your presence here, neither for the whisper you heard. It all sounds very strange, I'm afraid."

Edward and Kieran nodded slowly. The situation was understandable.

"We forgot the others!" Edward exclaimed as he stood up, knocking his chair down in the process.

"Shit, you're right!" Kieran asked as he rose from his chair as well. He turned to Shanks;

"Really sorry for this but we have to run, we are meeting with our friends." Shanks smiled.

"You have somewhere to stay, kid?" He asked smilingly. Kieran fell down to the ground.

"Not really. As you may have guessed, we didn't get her until today so we actually stumbled upon you when we were scouting our surroundings." Edward explained while he helped Kieran rise again.

"Take me with you." Both Edward and Kieran was put of by this. "You have no place so you can stay at my ship and we should get your friends as well."

"Ah, are you sure? We have no money, after all! We don't want to intrude or anything." Kieran managed to get out.

"Dahahahaha, you are interesting, that's payment enough. Besides, who would be heartless enough to leave such nice kids as yourselves out on the streets?"

Kieran and Edward glanced each other before Kieran spoke up again;

"That is really nice, huge thanks for being such great help!" Kieran bowed down and while Edward was surprised at this notion, he soon bowed too.

"Dahahahaha! No worries. Besides, who knows? Maybe I'll learn something interesting as well. Lead the way, lets go fetch your friends."

* * *

 **With the rest**

* * *

"You were away for quite some time now. What have you been doing?" Arman asked. Mike shrugged.

"Training." He simply responded. Arman raised an eyebrow but Oskar interrupted the conversation.

"Where is Kieran and Edward? They have been away for quite some time, and the sun is going down now. They should be back now." Oskar was at the moment eating a chocolate bar. Mike sweat dropped.

"How did you even get that chocolate?" He asked. He did some kind of monkey cry before starting to nibble on his chocolate one more. Mike sweat dropped again, Arman did too. They had found a log that they could sit on just before and they were already resting on it. James was currently drinking tea and had offered a cup to Oskar but he simply said he wanted the chocolate instead.

"Some tea would help you relax." James nicely offered and both Mike and Arman accepted. Seemingly from nowhere, two more cups appeared and tea was poured into them. By now, they had already accepted the somewhat random stuff that James could do and decided not to question it.

"There they are!" They heard a shout. From some distance away, the could see Edward and Kieran walking, someone was with them.

"Any idea who he is?" Mike asked Arman. Arman shrugged but you could easily see his curiosity.

"We are back." Kieran said as he approached to group. "And we have a place to stay!"

"Great! Good job, you guys!" Mike praised them as he gave Kieran a dunk on the back. "And who are you, if I might ask." Mike continued in a more polite tone as he offered a handshake.

"My name is Shanks." Shanks answered as he shook Mike's hand. "Are you the leader?"

"Certainly not, we are a group. But I thank you for the compliment." He answered politely.

Shanks eyed the group for a few seconds.

"So all of you are from the same place, then?" The group nodded. "And neither of you have any idea of what is going on?" The all nodded again. "Do you know how to fight?"

"You see, this guy is a pirate. Not some kind of wannabe, he is a real pirate! And this world is supposed to be full of them!" Edward exclaimed. They all looked confused. "Maybe you should tell them everything?" Edward proposed. Shanks nodded.

* * *

"So to sum up everything that you told us, we are in a world that is full of pirates who are all trying to reach the last island on the Grand Line, which is called Raftel, to find the ultimate treasure called One Piece. Is that correct?" Mike asked.

"On point." Shanks answered. "And that's why I asked you if you could fight."

"I see now." Mike said.

"Dangerous world that you live in." James told us. We all nodded.

"And devil fruits don't make it any easier to keep everything safe." The group looked confused and Shanks sighed. "I didn't tell you about devil fruits, did I?"

"Go on." Mike pushed. Shanks took a long breath before starting.

"Devil fruits are mystical fruits found in the world, from high on the mightiest mountains to the depths of the deepest oceans. Some devil fruits even appear randomly in very open places. They give strange powers to the user and there are many different kinds of devil fruits. There are three categories of devil fruits: Logia, Paramecia and Zoan.

Zoan fruits enables you to turn between animal and human, and you can become a hybrid. They boost your strength very much and enables you to be extremely effective in close combat.

Paramecia fruits are strange. They allow the user to manipulate the environment and even yourself to do what the fruit can do, such as being made of rubber. Some Paramecia also can produce substances, though not many of these fruits are actually known.

Logia fruits allows the user to turn into a natural element or force of nature. The arguably most known Logia is the Mera Mera no mi, which allows the user to become fire and use it in attacks.

And that's about it!" He finished as he flashed a grin to the group.

"That is… a lot, to take in." Mike said slowly.

"Any questions?"

"I have a question." Oskar said. They all looked at him.

"You? A question? I somehow doubt that." Arman said, surprised as he was.

"Go on. What is it that you want to know?"

"The last fruit, the Logia?" Shanks nodded. "How could I fight a Logia if they can turn into fire? I'll just get burned."

"That is a good question! You see, the easiest way to strike a Logia is when they are still in their "human"-form. If they are not in their elemental state, then they cant dodge and will be hit and hurt like any normal human. If they are in their elemental form however, things get a bit more tricky.

If you are a Logia yourself, then the winner is generally the one who is stronger or who can control the battle more efficiently. If you are a "normal" human such as yourself, you wont hit, and just like you said, you would get burned or something else depending on the fruit.

One way to hit them is by using something that their Logia is weak to. If you have the fire Logia and put water on your hands, they will be hurt as well. Another way is using Haki."

"Haki? Sounds powerful!" Oskar exclaimed.

"Haki is essentially your willpower, or I should say, the manifestation of it. All living things have Haki, most just don't realize that they have it or fail to awaken it.

There are three types of haki, the third one is however very rare. Only one in a million can have the last one!

The first type of haki is Observation haki. It makes you see much better, you could even say that it gives you a sixth sense. If you train it hard enough, you could even see what people will do before they have done it. Extremely useful in battle.

The second type of haki is Armament haki. It allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend yourself or even make your attacks way more powerful. If used defensively, it can become an extremely sturdy shield. While attacking, you could, say, if you were about to punch someone, then you could cover your arm in armament haki and it would instantly become more powerful. It however depends on how strong your willpower is, same for the first one. But what is interesting about this one is that it allows the user to hit others who are Logia.

The last one is Emperors haki. It grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Basically, you knock out people who have weaker willpower then the user."

"That seems really strong! Psychic almost." Arman pointed out. Shanks nodded affirmatively.

"Is it possible to survive without a fruit then? It seems like you're dead without one." James stated.

"Here? Most certainly. We are currently in the weakest sea. But further into the Grand Line, it becomes a challenge. As far as I know, there has only been one man that made it all the way alone and he is a marine hero. If you are in a crew with people who have devil fruits, then you should be fine. Often, crew members aren't on the boat because they can fight or turn into fire but for the simple reason that they know something that's crucial on the ship. Our navigator doesn't have a devil fruit power but because she can navigate better than anyone else on my ship, she is highly valued. Do any of you know how to navigate?"

"I can." The group started to stare at James who had spoken up.

"Why would you even know how to navigate?" Arman asked.

"I know how to sail as well if that is useful."

"What is your name?" Shanks asked as he turned to James.

"James." Shanks turned back and gave James and rough pat on the back.

"James here would make an excellent crew member on any ship. He has all the skills that one could wish from a navigator."

"What positions are there on the ship?" Oskar asked.

"Well, to name a few: Navigator, Captain, First mate, Cook, Doctor, Gunner and Shipwright. Those are the most crucial roles on the ship."

"I want to be the captain!" Oskar said childishly "And live my childhood to the fullest!"

"I am totally the gunner." Edward said proudly.

"One thing is for sure," Arman said wisely. "You are certainly not the captain." He pointed at Oskar, who was crouching down, huddled up, and sulking. "It is clear as the day that I am the captain!" He finished proudly

"About that, look at the sun, it is going down fast! Why don't we go back to my ship and call it a day? It is getting late."

"Wait, we haven't found Leo yet." Edward exclaimed as they were about to leave.

"This is an Island so he cant wander of to some desert or something. We are staying in port for quite some time and he should find the village where I met you." Shanks told them.

"If we have more energy, then we can search even better tomorrow."Kieran suggested. They all wondered for a while.

"You're probably right. That is our best course of action. Continuing our search now while only separate us with how dark this forest is. Our search will continue tomorrow." And that seemed to be it as the group started to walk away.

"Spoken like a true leader." Shanks said and Mike nodded proudly.

* * *

 **Criticism always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for any and all. I write this for my own and your amusement so I do hope that you enjoy this. I hope you will continue to watch this story in the future. I don't quite know what I will do but I have some great stuff planned for the future.**

 **By the way, a lot of these jokes are memes that you might miss. Character development will be over time.**

 **This timeskip is just because I don't want to write about every single thing that they did during these two months. This is why a recap is made during this chapter.**

 **I also want to try getting in more text and less dialogue so you might see less dialogue this chapter. Just want to try it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Two months later**

* * *

"I cant believe we haven't found Leo yet. We have been searching for two months straight now." Mike sighed as he said this. It was true, they had looked intensively for the last two months to find Leo, all for no results. They had looked all over the town and asked around there, they had looked in the thick forests that covered most of the Island, they had even found some house deep in the forest that belonged to mountain bandits, one of them named Dadan. They had went to the royal kingdom of Goa but they got to know that no kid looking like them would have been let it. Never the less, they tried to get in and looked around but it was for nothing. All of this for no avail.

"I know, its so weird though. It is an island so unless he missed us, however miraculous that would be, we should have found him. Unless it is like Shanks said, that he made a boat somehow and made it away from here." Kieran answered.

The two friends were currently sitting on the deck, eating lunch. The lunch was simple and consisted of fresh tuna and a simple salad. They had learned that when you were out at seas, you had to eat a lot of fish since it was so easily accessible and healthy as well. They had adapted fairly quickly though some people from the group, namely Oskar and Arman didn't like fish and had some problems with it in the beginning. Though the chef, often named 'Little guy' for his huge size, was an excellent cook and really tried his best to make them like the fish, and they did. Anyone who tried his fish could attest to how excellent they were.

"Its also really nice that he also taught us how to fight. We are going to need it." Arman pointed out as he joined them with his own plate of fish. "This fish is good." He also said after a bite of his tuna.

"Shanks is a good teacher with the sword." Kieran said as he also joined their company. Kieran was one the ones who perhaps had changed the most during these two months. They had all quite changed during this time.

Kieran was becoming fluent with swords and fighting with them. They got to know that he was a anime-lover back in their own world and that he always wanted to be like a samurai and had even gone to fencing a few times. Mike then exclaimed that he had done that to, gone fencing that is, and they had quickly made a friendly rivalry over that. Kieran was much better with the swords though as most of the matches ended in favor for him.

Mike was training a lot, or so it seemed. The rest of them never saw him train but they saw as he walked around and challenged Shanks crew to armwrestling, something that he used to do much in their world as well. He hadn't actually won over any of them yet, though he was getting somewhat close to beating Rockstar, holding him for over a minute, and that to a certain extent scared Rockstar. Rockstar started to train like crazy, just to not fall behind, and Shanks was happy with that.

Arman was also training a lot, he didn't armwrestle as he knew he couldn't win over any of them as his matches with Mike never ended in a win, a draw at most. But Arman had always been a gym-freak and was using this opportunity to train with Rockstar.

James wasn't really doing any physical training but he joined the crew's navigator and was learning more and more about the maps. He was also taught about how the seas in the Grand Line worked as they were very different from normal seas. James also introduced tea to most of the crewmembers and could often be seen drinking tea with some people who wanted some. 'Little guy' was extremely happy with the tea as he never did have the chance to learn how it was done, and it was never a necessity to have tea on a longer journey. James taught him how to make tea though most still went to James for the occasional tea and so did 'Little guy'.

Edward had always been great at shooting things, whether it was with a rubber at class or using a watergun or an airgun. But Benn was having a good time having a student and he introduced the flintlock to Edward, a weapon which Edward quickly started to adore. Edward had gotten a few chances to actually shoot with it and he was always in the best mood after using it.

Oskar was just an all around Joker, going around and always making up the worst jokes and telling them while the timing was wrong. Everyone on the ship also grew acquainted to the chocolate that he always seemed to have and that never seemed to end, and to the weird laughs and cries that he had. Oskar had been exercising more and more, even managing to do ten push-ups at once and he was extremely proud of that. All in all, the group was growing, mentally and physically.

"You are getting really good with it!" Mike praised and Kieran nodded proudly at that.

"And I actually heard rumors that Oskar managed to do 12 push-ups at once yesterday, though no one can really confirm it." Arman said as he took another bite of his fish.

The claim was actually not impossible, maybe Oskar had managed to actually do 12 push-ups. They all were quiet for a moment before they looked at each other before they broke out in laughter.

"Nah, that cant be true!" They all laughed heartily at that.

"But I was once good at football." Oskar told them as he walked in together with Edward, both of them also plates in their hands.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You tell us that everytime." Arman mused as he put his plate down, being done with his fish and all. "I'm going training with Rockstar." He told them as he picked himself up, took his plate, and left. They all looked at Mike who was peacefully eating his fish.

"He is going to bypass you soon, you know." Kieran said. Mike then started to laugh, to the surprise of everyone that was now sitting in the ring.

"If he only knew that Rockstar isn't really willing to train right now." He exclaimed as his laughter stopped abruptly, "After a certain someone took him down in armwrestling!" And he started to laugh again. They all stared at him.

"Really?" Edward asked. "Did you actually win over Rockstar?"

"Yup!" He stated happily as he put down his plate and laid down on the floor.

"How much are you training, really?" Oskar asked.

"Way more than Rockstar does, that's for sure." He replied as he picked himself up and left "See ya!" The remaining group stayed there and were all very confused.

"But… how? I heard that Rockstar had been training 3 hours every day!" Edward exclaimed.

"I'm looking for Rockstar." Kieran said as he picked up his plate and left.

* * *

Rockstar loved tangerines. Rumors were even circulating about how he convinced Shanks to fix the grove that was on the ship. The grove itself was very large, at least 20 meters wide and had at least 20 meters breadth. Lines of smaller tangerine trees were standing up symmetrically in the garden and one could easily tell that someone took great care of them. No wonder that Rockstar seemed to be here all day when he got the chance to.

"Hey, Rockstar!" Kieran called out as he approached the grove. "You here?"

"Yeah, over here!" Rockstar called out as he picked another tangerine from a tree on the opposite side of were Kieran was standing. "Am I needed?" He asked.

"We heard some rumors." Kieran told him.

"Rumors are always around. What rumors are you talking about?" He asked.

"The ones about how Mike won over you in armwrestling." The atmosphere grew kind of heavy and Rockstar sighed.

"That is a bad rumor." He stated. "Because it is the truth." Kieran was shocked. Mildly shocked, because he had heard it from Mike before. He knew how hard that Rockstar had been training and that Mike could beat him… How hard was Mike training. His chain of thought was interrupted as he heard the footsteps of another person coming closer.

"No need to be so glum." Mike said as he came up to us. "I had a hard time when armwrestling you. You were a worthy opponent." And that seemed to rile Rockstar up.

"That is why I'm so glum. Because no matter what you say, it still felt like you didn't give it all you had. And I still wonder how many hours a day you are training." Rockstar said as he sat down and leaned against the tangerine tree.

"More than you." Mike answered as he grabbed a tangerine and started to peal one. "And besides, I had more drive than you to winning that match. That match means that I can move on to the stronger adults."

"They way you say that makes me really sad." Rockstar said as he sighed and took another tangerine. Kieran was sitting down and just listening to the conversation that was taking place in front of his eyes. He couldn't help but feel like Mike had matured really much in these two months. He also couldn't help but wonder about how strong Mike truly would become in the future.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Arman asked as Kieran got back to the group, who were still sitting and eating.

"This may sound a bit unbelievable but, the rumor was true. Mike did actually win." Kieran said. He was still a bit in a state of shock because he had armwrestled Rockstar himself and he knew how strong he was. Arman sighed loudly as he finally got up.

"Better start training then." He said as he picked up his plate and left.

"I feel oddly motivated as well. Probably because I don't want to fall behind the others." Edward said as he also picked up his plate and left. That left Oskar and Kieran standing behind awkwardly.

"Rock, paper, scissor?" Oskar proposed as he lifted his hand.

* * *

"Hey, Kieran! Get over here!" Shanks called out as he looked at the absentmindedly strolling Kieran on the deck. Kieran turned around quickly, his all-so-constant concentration now broken. Seeing Shanks, he quickly turned around and walked up to Shanks.

"I got something for you." Shanks said and Kieran looked expectantly at him. "Why don't you go to your cabin, it should be there. You can thank me later." He then turned back to Lucky Roo and continued his discussion about what Sake was better. Kieran turned around and started to walk towards his room.

Kieran realized as he walked, that he had never realized how big the ship truly was. It was a ship, so you couldn't really get lost on it but it was still a large ship and it took some time to actually explore every corner of it.

He opened the door and walked inside of his cabin. It wasn't actually his cabin, they all shared due to them being so many. Arman was doing push-ups in the middle of the room while Edward was training to, but not so explosively. Kieran said hi when he walked and they nodded before he got to his bed, and true to Shanks' word, there was a long object, wrapped in some kind of cloth, laying on his bed. He opened it and was more shocked than in any other situation that had happened ever.

"Whats up with you? Your eyes are practically glowing." Edward said as he stopped training and sat down on the floor. Kieran couldn't even muster a word as he simply lifted the sword with the most utmost care and showed Kieran. "Wow!" He practically screamed out as he saw the sword and Arman looked up.

"Holy! That is a real sword!" He exclaimed as he got up. "No way you just got that from Shanks." He exclaimed in jealousy as he looked at the glistering blade. He then noticed the note that was still in the cloth. "Hey, whats this?" He asked Kieran. Kieran finally took his eyes away from the sword as he looked at the small piece of paper that Arman was holding.

'Present from me and the crew. Gather your group and see me when you can. -Shanks'

"We better not keep him waiting then." Kieran said, the smile and the unbelief still very visible on his face. "I can get Mike, why don't you gather the rest. They should be easier to find but I think that I know where Mike is." They both nodded at the proposal.

They ran away looking for Oskar and James while Kieran found himself crossing the ship once again as the cabins and the grove were almost on the opposite side of the ship. He passed by Shanks and flashed a quick grin to him and continued to the grove while Shanks laughed heartily and waved at him.

"You looking for me?" Mike said as he stepped down from the grove.

"Yep, just now. Shanks wanted us to gather so he could say something." Mike nodded and they started to make their way to where Shanks already was. When they arrived, the others were already there, and so was several sailors who were drinking tea with James.

"Listen up." Shanks said as he looked at all of us. "I might know the solution."

"To what?" Arman asked.

"To very much. I think I understand the whisper that you heard." He said as he took a pause, as if to wait for our approval.

"About Raftel? What about it?" Kieran asked as he was very confused.

"You heard it just when you got here, right?" He asked. We all nodded. "Then what if your goal here is to get to Raftel." That triggered a reaction among us. Why hadn't we thought about that?

"In that case, you have to make a pirate crew and get there, for that seems to be the solution."

We all looked at each other and nodded. Except for Oskar who was sitting and eating chocolate.

"Who should be the captain, then?" Kieran asked as he contemplated on the different outcomes.

"I think that I should be the captain. Because the captain should be strong, and I am plenty strong." Arman said as he puffed his chest out proudly.

"I want to be the captain." Mike said as he looked at them seriously.

"The one who is captain should be strong" Arman pointed out. "Do you really believe that you have what it takes?" Arman asked Mike. Mike kept quiet for a while but then nodded.

"I want to fight you guys, everyone against me." Mike said calmly.

"You are crazy. Just because you are good at arm-wrestling doesn't mean that you are strong generally." Arman pointed out.

"I have been training since we arrived here. I am stronger here than were we came from. I have stronger stamina here, and as such, my training regime has been bigger than usual these days we have been here. Believe me, you will see it all. Fight me." Mike looked very serious, in a calm way. The rest hadn't seen Mike like this before, it was unnerving.

"You know that Edward has a slingshot, right? And Kieran has a sword that is freaking real, you know?" Oskar pointed out. "If either hits, you will get hurt. Even more so by the sword." Mike merely nodded at this, seriousness never wavering.

"Look man, I know that I am stronger than you, but I don't know if I can fight you. Hitting you or doing anything that would hurt you just feels wrong, you know what I'm saying?" Arman told Mike. Once again, he just nodded.

"Ill begin, you guys will get going." Mike said calmly. Oskar glanced at Kieran but Kieran seemed to be in deep thought and so did the rest of them. Kieran then stepped forward, and pointed the sword, which was still sheathed, at Mike.

"If you want a fight so desperately then I will oblige but I will fight with my sword sheathed." Kieran called out loudly. "But we will do it on land." *He also said. They all nodded to that and stepped of the boat, looking for a flat area.

* * *

Mike looked at them for a while, scanning them almost. "Are you ready?" He asked. Kieran looked at the others hesitantly but then looked back and nodded. 'This is insane!' They all thought. They all started by circling around Mike, leaving him no space to escape. Mike stood there for a moment but then pierced his eyes into the closest person, Edward.

Mike rushed forward, fist tightened as he continued on towards Edward. Edward quickly raised his slingshot and shot towards his feet. Mike seemed to get angry at this as he raised his fist and lowered it down quickly onto Edward. Edward quickly rolled away and started to run backwards readying another shot but Mike had already turned around and was rushing for Kieran instead.

By now, the others had already sprang to action. Arman was rushing in just like Mike had while he got into a rugby position. Kieran raised his sword and made a quick slash down. Mike did something that resembled a spin and got out of the way and got in front of James and did an uppercut. In a matter of seconds, James was knocked up in the air, way higher than any of them would've believed, and Arman hit Kieran with full force while Kieran hit Arman in his head with the sword. Edward looked at it all in great disbelief while he was readying his next shot. Arman was down and was slowly getting up, but his head seemed to be hurting as he held his head tightly. Kieran seemed to have trouble breathing, courtesy to Arman's tackle. James had gotten up again and was dusting of his clothes and Oskar had sat down in the middle of everything and was eating a chocolate bar. In the midst of seriousness, Edward simply had to sweat-drop.

Edward shot at Mike as he was running against them. Mike did make a roll to the side but the shot still hit his head and he fell down to the floor. Arman finally got up and looked real angry for sure. He started to rush towards where Mike was rising and did an uppercut, one that Mike managed to dodge by swaying his head to the side. He then used his elbow to make a direct hit into Arman's forehead. Arman collapsed to the ground but Mike didn't even flinch as he brought his arm up to the block Kieran's surprise swing from above. Kieran seemed surprised at the block but brought his sword back and did a slash from the side, going for the stomach. Mike dove down to the floor and avoided the slash and then kicked Kieran's feet, making him lose balance and fall. Mike quickly brought himself up from the floor and started to run towards James, who was currently dusting off his clothes. When James saw Mike rushing, he promptly said "I give up" and Mike changed course to Edward who was currently shooting his next shot. Due to the change of the course, the shot missed by quite a margin and Mike slammed into Edward, making him fall down and hit his head.

Oskar looked up from the middle where he was sitting and eating chocolate. James had given up, Kieran, Arman and Edward had fallen. On the other hand, Mike – no matter how dangerous he looked at this moment – was stumbling around, like if he was dizzy. Mike looked at Oskar who was sitting in the middle of the fight and started to run toward him. Oskar threw the rest of his chocolate bar at Mike, and to everyone's surprise, he collapsed to the ground and didn't get up.

Oskar picked up his chocolate bar and started to eat it again. "So I am the captain, then?"

* * *

 **Criticism always appreciated. Especially with the fight scene.**


End file.
